


Tip Me Over & Pour Me Out

by DragonSilk



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Seto Kaiba Birthday Celebration 2019, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSilk/pseuds/DragonSilk
Summary: Maybe you shouldn't have made that comment about his prowess in bed?Prompt: First day at a new job and my boss is the person I drunkenly hooked up with last weekend/night.





	Tip Me Over & Pour Me Out

**Author's Note:**

> So this prompt... 
> 
> Tbh, I still feel very awkward when I write smut, but I honestly felt like it was what the prompt called for. I had to think of how to characterize Kaiba so the prompt would actually work for him, and this is what I came up with. I hope it works! 
> 
> I'm still allowing people to vote on prompts they want to see over on my Tumblr if anyone is interested in having a say. 
> 
> Enjoy~

The department meeting is miserable. Seto Kaiba leads the meeting, asking each department to report on their progress and needs. You just try not to look at Mr. Kaiba. You’re not the head of any of the departments, so you don’t have to talk to him, and if you’re lucky, you’ll be able to slink out of this meeting without catching his attention.

Then the meeting turns into a nightmare as your boss directs Seto Kaiba’s attention to you. You stumble over your words, trying to answer a question that you didn’t quite hear. 

It doesn’t matter. Recognition crosses Kaiba’s face. “What are you doing here?” he asks with disgust. 

Every eye in the room is now on you. You want to sink into the floor never to be seen again, but Mr. Kaiba is waiting on a response. 

“I work here,” you offer. 

Your boss, bless his heart, says, “Mr. Kaiba, she’s my new data analyst.” 

Kaiba raises his eyebrow as if he’s being told a joke that he doesn’t find funny. He’d interviewed you for the position himself, admittedly only once, but apparently an interview doesn’t leave as much of an impression as a good, hard fuck. Then he looks away from you. “Who can tell me where we are for production increases?” 

Everyone else snaps to attention as they all look down at their own computers. The meeting gradually goes back to order as Kaiba moves on, but you can see the way everyone keeps looking your way. 

When the meeting ends, Kaiba tells you to stay behind, and your boss attempts to stay with you. Everyone else clears out until it’s just you, your boss, and your boss’ boss. Kaiba doesn’t say a word to you, instead choosing to glare at your boss. “Is there something you needed?” he asks. 

“If there’s a problem with one of my direct reports, I feel I should be made aware.” 

Kaiba dismisses him with a wave. “I’ll inform you if anything relevant comes up.” 

Your boss looks like he wants to protest, but then he backs out of the room. It’s just as well, because you don’t want to have this conversation with him present. 

Kaiba stares at you, waiting until the door closes. “You work for my company?” 

“Yeah.” You can’t maintain eye contact with him so you keep your gaze focused on your notebook. “I mean, it’s my first week, and I’m pretty new, but yeah.” You decide not to point out that he was present for your final interview about three weeks ago. 

“So you’ve decided to sleep your way to the top.” 

You look up at him. “Excuse me?” 

The edge in your voice doesn’t seem to bother him. “Sleeping with the boss doesn’t get you anywhere in this company.” 

You want to smack him. Some part of you holds back, but you’ve never felt the urge to just slap someone before. Instead you say, “You weren’t good enough for me to want to repeat the experience anyway.”

He scoffs and raises an eyebrow. “I seem to recall you begging for more.” 

He’s right, but you’re mad and want to chip away at his big, dumb ego. “Your memory is flawed. Maybe you misunderstood my begging for you to finally make me feel good.” 

He stands up, smacking at hand down on the table. “I don’t think so.” 

You shrug. 

He glares down at you, and you feel the urge to stand up so you don’t feel so small. You smother that urge. Then he looks over, and when you follow his gaze, you realize that there’s a few people standing just outside the conference room, able to see inside. He walks around the table and over to where you’re seated. He looms over you, and you try your best to match his stare. “You will follow me up to my office.” 

“I don’t think there’s any professional reason for me to do that.” 

He smirks. “But you’ll still follow me.” 

You sputter, protesting that you won’t, but he doesn’t listen. He picks up his laptop and leaves the room without giving you another glance. You sit there and stare for a moment, but then someone else pokes their head into the room and says they have the conference room reserved so could you please get out. You grab your own things and ignore their curious looks as you leave the room. 

At the elevator, you know you should press the button to go down to your own floor. Instead you press the up button. You travel the short distance to the penthouse, telling yourself that you just don’t want to get fired. The elevator doors open on the penthouse floor, and you step out, turning to face Kaiba’s secretary. She glances up from her computer, sees you, and looks back down again. “He’s expecting you. Go on in.” She waves her hand at his office doors. 

You notice that one of the doors has been left ajar. You push the door, allowing it to swing open on its own, and find Seto Kaiba sitting at his desk. His elbows are up on the desk, and his chin rests on top of his hands. He stares at you as you step into his office. 

“Close the door,” he orders, and you comply. 

You should protest. It’s not a good idea to be alone in his office with him. Nothing good can come from this. 

Instead you approach his desk. “You wanted to see me?” 

“No.” He smirks. “I don’t believe I do.” 

He’s on a power trip. That’s the only explanation you can come up with. “You told me to follow you up to your office?” You didn’t just decide to come up here on your own. 

“I simply predicted that you would follow me, and here you are.” Then he leans back in his chair. “What happens in this room won’t have any impact on your job. Is that clear?” 

“Does that mean I can slap you now?” 

He chuckles. “I don’t think you could.” 

You step around the desk, not intending to actually slap him… maybe. Then he stands up from his chair and grabs your wrists before you can do anything more than try to intimidate him. 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” And then his hand is on the back of your head, and he’s kissing you. You yield to his kiss, just a little bit, and press your body against him as you kiss him back. One hand holds your head in place as the other hand slides down your back until he’s gripping your butt. You reach up to the back of his head and dig your hands into his hair. 

Then his knee pushes between your legs as he backs you toward his desk. You bump into the desk and reach back with one hand to keep yourself from falling over. His leg forces your legs apart, and then both his hands are on your ass as he lifts you up until you’re sitting on his desk. He stands between your legs, keeping them spread open. He’s kissing you again, but this time his hands unbutton your shirt. 

You reach for his shirt, untucking it from his pants, and he pulls away to grab your wrists. He pulls your arms until your hands are behind your back. Then he adjusts so he’s holding both wrists in one hand. You watch as he pulls his tie off with just one hand. Then he ties up your wrists using his tie. 

You wonder if you should struggle, but you can only bite your lip and stare up at him. 

Once your wrists are bound together behind your back, he refocuses on unbuttoning your shirt. He pushes the shirt off your shoulders, moving forward to capture your lips in another rough kiss. You try to wrap your legs around him so you can pull him in closer. Then you feel his hand on your back, fumbling with your bra clasp. He fumbles for a moment, and then uses both hands to undo the clasp. Then his hands push the cup of your bra up so they can grab your breasts. 

He pulls away from the kiss. You want to wipe away the little bit of saliva left on your mouth, but you can’t. Your shirt is bunched around your arms. Your bra pushed up above your breasts. He doesn’t hide the way he studies your body, and you wonder what you must look like to him. 

You feel the urge to cover up. He hadn’t tied you up last time, and it had been dark. 

Then he reaches for your pants, unbuttoning them, and you panic. “Wait!” 

His hand freezes on the zipper for your pants. He looks at you. “Do you want to stop?” 

“No. Well…” It’s not a fair question. You understand that this is going somewhere, but you don’t know where. You want him. You wouldn’t have had sex with him in the first place, not even the drunken kind, if you weren’t attracted to him, but you’re not comfortable with not knowing where this is going. “Do you have protection?” 

He chuckles, and you’re mad. It’s a legitimate question! Then he leans forward so his mouth is next to your ear. “I think you’re getting a little ahead of yourself. You’ve already made it clear you didn’t enjoy my dick.” Then he pulls back, and he’s pulling your pants and underwear down your legs. He yanks them both off and then puts his hands on your knees and pushes your legs as wide as they can comfortably go. He pauses, hesitates, looks straight into your eyes, and then he kneels down in front of you. 

He kisses his way up, starting at your knee. Then, when he reaches the end of your thigh, he kisses up to your stomach instead. His hands keep your legs spread wide, and that’s the only thing keeping you from trying to wrap your legs around his head. 

He kisses up to your chest, and you arch your back, pushing your chest forward toward him. Then he pulls one of your nipples into his mouth. He gives it a nibble with his teeth before sucking on it gently, then he sucks, pulling back his mouth until the nipple falls out with a pop. He repeats the motion on the other side, teasing and rough. 

Then he’s kissing his way down, down, down… and you cry out as he gives you a long lick between your legs. He applies more pressure to your thighs as you try to clench your legs shut. He continues to give you long licks. 

“Keep your legs open,” he commands. Then one of his hands slides up your thigh and straight to the apex of your legs. His fingers slide easily between the lips of your pussy, a testament to how wet you are, and then he slides one finger inside. You can feel yourself clench on his finger as you gasp, pushing your hips forward. Then his tongue is back, but this time, he’s focused on your clit as his finger pushes in and out. 

His finger keeps a slow pace. His tongue darts out teasing you, but only with light licks. Then he adds a second finger. “You feel just as tight as I remember,” he says, and you feel his lips smirk against you. 

Once he has both fingers working in and out, his mouth attaches itself to your clit and he begins sucking and licking in earnest. You lean back on the desk and push your hips toward his face. You can feel yourself building as you try to arch your hips in time with his fingers. His mouth feels so good, and his fingers are keeping you full. You clench on his fingers. Yes. You try to press harder against him. 

Then his mouth is gone. His fingers pull out. You whine as everything that felt so good stops. He stands, looming over you. 

“Please?” you ask. You want him to keep going. You had been close. 

He grins as he brings his face close to yours. “Beg for it. Tell me how much you want it.”

“Please,” you repeat. “Please.” 

“Not good enough. Tell me how good that felt. Tell me exactly what you want me to do to you. And then apologize.”

Oh. You understand now. He’s getting back at you for earlier. You stay quiet, unsure if begging will actually get you anywhere. Your pride won’t let you beg and then get turned away. 

“No?” He seems amused as he pulls you off his desk and makes you stand on wobbly legs. Then he unties your wrists. “Get dressed.” 

“Wait.” You hesitate, bra still pushed up, shirt hanging off your arms. “That’s it?” 

“You’ll be back,” he says, and his absolute confidence fuels you as you angrily put your clothes back on. 

You will not be back. You won't give him the satisfaction. 


End file.
